tf2spyfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolver + Default Watch
Overview Unsuspected Terror is based off the idea that it doesn't matter who knows you're there and chasing you, as long as your key target doesn't. Tools *'Watch used: 'Invisibility Watch *'Primary Weapon: 'Knife *'Secondary Weapons: '''Either Gun *'Aim: '''Taking down as much as possible without being seen, then leaving on your terms Of great importance to your success is the ability to predict where your enemies will move at any given time. This is useful for all types of spy, but especially so as offensive. You will most of the time be moving through concentrations of enemy players, and you'll need to be able to quickly and accurately decide where to go to avoid being run into, and consequently killed. Also of import is your cloak meter, you need to be very careful you don't run out too early, the effect can be just as fatal. Always try to pick up dropped weapons and ammo boxes, but especially engineer buildings. Each fragment is the same as a dropped weapon, and there are more than enough to fully restore your cloak. In fact, often I will shoot teleport entrances if I have no cloak, just to refill it. Once you are able to start evading players reliably, you have to decide who to stab now. Generally going for medics is a good idea, but snipers and heavies also cause great problems for your team. Aside from them, get as many as you can without being noticed, then immediately cloak and run away. Now comes the most difficult part: escape. Most times, after you have stabbed your targets, you will have been seen before you finished. Sometimes before you even start, it is hard to get away in this situation. Use everything at your disposal, cloak and run away, try to get around a corner as quickly as possible. Change directions at random, until you feel you have lost them, the best time to do this is as you become fully cloaked, run in the opposite direction. You can lose or at least throw off most people with this, it can be made even more effective by timing it with their shots or reload. Try to use height to your advantage, it gives you even more options. You can drop down and change directions when you hit ground, most players cannot follow you after this. Or even lead them to believe you jumped off, or just use it to make yourself a more difficult target, soldiers are nearly helpless if they are lower than you. Once you've gotten a bit of breathing room, you need to either get out of sight, or find ammo for your cloak, you'll be running out by now. If you do run out before you get away, or don't have enough to get away to begin with, simply use your revolver. Many times you'll catch your opponent off guard, expecting an easy kill, and get enough shots in to kill them. Of general importance is constant awareness of the positions and class of enemy players, you need to have as much information as possible to forumalte a plan for attack and escape. Lets say you're on badwater, and the enemy has just captured the first control point. You can safely assume that there will be a good number of players at the cart, and probably some moving up from respawn. You move in, and spot a sniper and heavy, the sniper can be effectively ignored at this point, but keep a bit of distance, he may change position randomly to get a shot. The heavy is a bigger problem. Try to avoid being caught in his lane of fire, and slip past. Now you see a pyro, medic, and engineer moving up from spawn. Uncloak out of sight, and line up for a stab, making sure no more are spawning. Be especially wary of the pyro, they enjoy spinning around randomly. Be ready for anyone to randomly turn around though, it happens more and more the more effectively you are playing. Anyway, you move in and stab the medic and pyro, the engineer turns around and notices you, but the sniper is still up ahead. You run up and stab him, then cloak and try to run away. In this situation, you can move up the steps on the side to get to the full ammo box, and a height advantage. Depending on what the engy does, you can either slip past him, or run away from him, but try to get out of his way as quickly as possible. Now you find a calm area to get your bearings, recharge some cloak, and do it all again. That situation probably wouldn't go so well though in reality, many things happen, extra players from spawn, people running back from the front for health, random turnarounds, pyros, any number of things. Keep an eye open for all of these things, and depending on the situation you can go for a stab on someone who hasn't noticed you, or simply escape. If you notice these things early enough you have a good chance of salvaging that run. Now all thats left to do is keep honing your instincts as far as what to do in any given situation, and your perception of them. You will die a lot learning how to play this way, but it is quite a fun and effective way to play spy. Back to the other styles!